


Девочка супергероя

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: написано по заявке Анне-Лийзе: "Кенни/Марджорин или Мистерион/Марджорин. Можно совместить оба варианта по аналогии с комиксами: взаимоотношения в "героической" и обычной ипостаси".





	Девочка супергероя

**Author's Note:**

> Баттерс здесь просто переодевается в Марджорин, никакой второй личности в нем нет. Сделано допущение, что он не знает, кто такой Мистерион.

Девочка. Некрасивая. Но смешная. Идет с сумочкой Hello Kitty гордая, как дура. Словно это какой-то крутой бренд. Поворачивает изображение котенка так, чтобы прохожим было видно. Прохожих, правда, нет, но все равно заметно, как она светит сумку. Да еще и выбирает, с какой стороны ее нести. Перекинула на правое плечо, когда проходила мимо фастфуда; днем там бывают желающие поглазеть в окна. Следующее скопление народа ожидалось у остановки слева — сумочка опять перепорхнула с плеча на плечо. Странная девчонка. Тренируется, что ли? Он не сразу догадался, зачем она так возится с розовым убожеством, но понаблюдав за ней минут десять — улица прямая и длинная, а зрение у него хорошее, — он наконец понял. «Можно проучить эту курицу в рамках борьбы со злом. Еще час до полуночи, и настоящих дел все равно нет».  
Мистерион спрыгнул с забора и догнал девчонку. Она вздрогнула, когда он материализовался рядом, и сразу же растерянно улыбнулась. Идиотка! Она бы и маньяку так улыбалась, тупая корова?  
— Ты любишь вещи? — спросил он низким голосом, который выбрал для этого образа.  
— А… что?.. — еще больше растерялась она и застыла на месте, оставив котенка в покое.  
— Че ты творишь с этой дурацкой сумкой? Можно подумать, у тебя там миллион долларов или фунта три порошка, а не помада и носовой платок. Будешь так выделываться — кто-нибудь захочет тебя ограбить, просто чтобы эта сумка не мозолила глаза. А мне не очень хочется заниматься такими несерьезными делами, когда в городе творится множество гораздо более страшных преступлений!  
«Несу какую-то чушь, — подумал он, — и зачем вообще подошел к ней? Не предупредить же?»   
— Девочки сказали, что так надо, — часто моргая, объяснила дура, — пока можно попробовать с моей сумочкой, а потом, конечно, нужно завести хорошую…  
Он поморщился, отворачиваясь.  
— У тебе что-то болит? — выдала она с озабоченной мордочкой и шагнула к нему.  
«Поиметь бы ее и бросить — что тогда скажут девочки? Черт, я же защитник мирных жителей!»  
Иногда мысли Мистериона путались с мыслями Кенни, но он быстро одергивал себя.  
— Пошли, провожу до дома, — предложил Мистерион с небрежностью настоящего супергероя.  
— У тебя же множество… страшных преступлений? — словно бы возразила она, но в голосе явно читалась надежда, что он отмахнется от этого робкого протеста.  
— Я начинаю патрулировать улицы в полночь, еще рано. Преступники любят выползать из своих нор в самое глухое время.  
Он не знал точно, когда на улицах города больше всего бандитов, но решил для себя, что полночь — отличное время, оно как раз подходит для появления страшных злодеев в черных масках и всякой мелкой шушеры, берущей пример с тех, кто покруче.  
Девочка оживилась, снова начала улыбаться и не спускала с него глаз. Вблизи она оказалась немного симпатичнее. Или ее так меняло восторженное выражение лица?   
Он откровенно рассматривал девчонку с головы до ног, и вдруг эта чудачка спросила: «Ты ведь Мистерион?» — таким неестественным тоном, что стало понятно: она его сразу узнала, но почему-то хотела скрыть это.  
— Да. Откуда ты меня знаешь? Я не видел тебя в городе раньше, похоже, твоя семья недавно переехала?  
Они медленно пошли вниз по улице, иногда поглядывая друг на друга.  
— Так и есть. Подружки показали мне постеры…  
— Те самые подружки, что дают идиотские советы по поводу сумок?  
— Ты же не девочка, тебе не понять! Это целое искусство!  
— Сверкать сумкой?  
— Там много всяких пунктов…  
— Они тебе на бумажку записали?  
— Ну да!   
Она даже полезла было за списком, но он остановил ее жестом, усмехаясь.  
— И в школу еще не ходишь? — спросил, чтобы сменить тему, а то девчонка начала краснеть.  
— Ну-у… мне родители нанимают репетиров на дом, не хотят, чтобы я в школу ходила.  
— Во дают! У тебя богатые предки?  
«Черт, опять Кенни прорвался!..»  
— Обычные, просто… Ой! Вот мой дом.  
Мистерион оценил пройденное расстояние и еще раз поразился на странную девочку — она хотела, чтобы он провожал ее эти пятьдесят ярдов? Или ей поговорить не с кем? Тут он глянул на дом и офигел.  
— Ты живешь в доме Баттерса?  
Девочка закусила губу и вся сжалась.  
— Мы… их родственники… гостим тут, пока наш дом ремонтируют…  
— В городе есть свободные дома? Это где, например?  
Проклятые маленькие городки! Каждый житель может быть отличным риэлтором.  
— Мне пора. Спасибо, что составил компанию.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Марджорин. Пока!  
Он проводил ее взглядом. Марджорин проскользнула мимо входа в дом и двинулась вдоль стены на задний двор.  
— Поселили родственников на кухне? Или в дворовом сарае? — пробормотал Мистерион, предчувствуя тут некую тайну, которая, возможно, касалась его работы.   
Выходит, ему снова придется увидеться с Марджорин. И надо бы запретить себе думать, что обитание ее семьи в сарае — только предлог для следующей встречи.

***

Днем он никогда ее не встречал. Бесцельно шатаясь по городу — с одного конца в другой, — Кенни искал глазами розовую сумку Hello Kitty или светлое пятно прически, находил, присматривался и понимал, что снова ошибся.  
Марджорин выходила из дома часов в десять (Баттерс в девять ложился спать, а ее предки, получается, не были такими тиранами, как его родаки?) и шла в гости к одной из одноклассниц Кенни, которые собирались все вместе и продолжали промывать Марджорин мозги.  
Мистерион ждал ее в одиннадцать на том же заборе, и она начинала улыбаться еще издали, ускоряя шаги.  
Иногда они гуляли до двух ночи, выбирались за город, брели по пустому шоссе вдоль ферм. Обязанности супергероя незаметно оказались заброшенными.  
Однажды он увидел, что она идет к забору с другого конца улицы.  
— Ты сегодня не ходила к «подружкам»?  
— Я решила больше времени проводить с тобой.  
«Пора бы уже ее поцеловать, — рассеянно подумал Кенни-в-Мистерионе, — и чего ты так тянешь, парень? Не похоже на тебя».  
— Пошли в парк! — велел-предложил он.

***

Баттерс плохо соображал, что с ним творится. В школе все издевались над ним, шпыняли и пинали при любом удобном случае, зато ночью можно было почувствовать себя человеком. Человеком, который находится под защитой супергероя. Нет, конечно, Баттерс понимал, что Мистерион — просто переодетый парень, к тому же давно узнал в нем Кенни — по характерным словечкам, по голосу, который тот иногда забывал менять, по запаху, наконец. Но все это было не очень важно, ведь Кенни-Мистерион относился к Баттерсу так, как никто и никогда к нему не относился. А Кенни-в-школе остался прежним. Значит, косметика и парик делали Марджорин полностью новой личностью, которую не опознаешь по словечкам, голосу и… Да, еще женские духи! Одалживать у мамы было слишком опасно, та подозревала, что их может взять отец, поэтому отмечала уровень жидкости во флаконе царапиной и подкладывала под крышечку какие-нибудь незаметные мелочи: крошки, обрезки ниток, бусинки. Пришлось покупать на карманные деньги — Венди подсказала, какой аромат выбрать. Девочек Баттерс давно не видел... Сначала дружба с ними ему нравилась, но потом — на фоне отношений с Мистерионом — показалось, что она какая-то фальшивая…  
Баттерс очень дорожил этими новыми отношениями, но не знал, как их назвать. Когда Мистерион усадил его на скамейку в парке и совершенно без стеснения притянул к себе, явно собираясь поцеловать, стало окончательно понятно, что это не дружба. И что нельзя отказывать, ведь тогда все прекратится, прекратится… Мистерион перестанет приходить, и останется только Кенни, смеющийся вместе со всеми… Но и соглашаться нельзя, если Мистерион узнает, что целовался с парнем!.. Он же никогда не простит, он же… Нет, все равно общается с ним только Марджорин, поцелуются они или нет — какая разница, ведь если выплывет наружу, что она — это Баттерс… все закончится…  
Они уже целовались.  
«Он что, раздевает меня? Он меня раздевает… А я не могу! Я же не девочка! Ему будет противно, он меня оттолкнет, он… он…»  
Баттерс вырвался и вскочил.   
— Что не так? — спросил Кенни, откидываясь на спинку скамейки и переставая играть супергероя.  
— Мне пора… мне пора, — задыхаясь, пробормотал Баттерс. — Я пойду.  
— Ух ты, без помады у тебя совсем другие губы, — прищурился Кенни, который замечал все даже в слабом свете фонарей. — Рисуешь себе рот? Я думаю, тебе надо меньше краситься.  
Он лениво поднялся.  
— Ну пошли, провожу.  
— Не надо.  
— Не хочешь больше встречаться?  
— Хочу… но…  
— Ладно, дурочка, обещаю тебя не трогать особо, — усмехнулся Кенни. — Целовать хотя бы можно?  
Баттерс часто закивал.

***

И все это странным образом не напрягало, хотя с Марджорин было не о чем разговаривать, с ней было нечего делать. Стоп, о чем-то ведь они разговаривали? О сериалах? О родителях? Нет, совсем неподходящие для супергероя темы. Он говорил ей, что город погряз в преступлениях (которые кое-кто забросил предотвращать и расследовать), рассказывал про былые подвиги. А она слушала, раскрыв рот. Это в ней и подкупало.  
С Марджорин хотелось проводить время, хотелось быть рядом. Она никогда не навязывала свое мнение, не спорила, не говорила гадости, не прикалывалась над ним.  
Было здорово. Пока он не посоветовал ей использовать меньше косметики. После этого невинного совета идиллия закончилась.  
Кенни узнал Баттерса.  
Они только что встретились и стояли у своего забора — настоящее свидание настоящей пары. Ненастоящей пары.  
— Ну ты даешь, чувак! — офигевшим голосом сказал Мистерион и засмеялся.  
— А ты меня узнал только сейчас, хотя уже видел Марджорин раньше. Ты и все парни из класса — вы создали ее, забыл? — еле слышно проговорил Баттерс, опустив глаза.  
— Девчонки изменили прическу, да и вообще — давно это было, — ответил Кенни, стягивая маску Мистериона. — Пошли к тебе, что ли? Предки уже спят?  
Баттерс посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Он хотел спросить, очень ли Кенни злится, но не решился.  
Они молча подошли к дому, тихо пробрались внутрь через заднюю дверь и на цыпочках поднялись по лестнице.  
В комнате Баттерса Кенни сразу плюхнулся на кровать, чувствуя себя увереннее хозяина.  
— Зачем ты устроил этот маскарад, придурок? — беззлобно спросил Кенни стоящего перед ним Баттерса, все еще переодетого в Марджорин.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы меня любили… хоть немного! Пусть даже не совсем меня, но… Я ходил вечерами к девочкам и чувствовал себя чуточку нужным…  
Баттерс всхлипнул и быстро закусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. Только этого не хватало, Кенни и так его презирает!  
— Сними парик, — велел тот и прищурился. — Ну ты и дебил, Баттерс! Как мальчик ты намного симпатичнее!  
— Правда? — непонятно чему обрадовался Баттерс, прижимая парик к груди.  
Он даже приподнялся на носках, ожидая ответа, весь вытянулся и стал похож на сурикату.  
— И все эти… — Кенни пренебрежительно махнул на полочку с косметикой, — тебя только портили. Когда мордашка мужская, иногда такое бывает. Нет, многим даже идет, — он усмехнулся, быстро глянув в сторону, — но с тобой не прокатило. Кстати, ты тогда почему отказался? Ну, в парке?   
— Получилось бы нечестно… я же не девочка, а ты думал…  
— То есть ты не против?  
У Баттерса мгновенно пропал голос, он прохрипел что-то и закашлялся.  
— Иди-ка сюда, — велел Кенни и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

***

Утром Баттерс проснулся, а Кенни уже не было. На полу валялся парик Марджорин. И… точно, маска Мистериона.  
Внезапно Баттерс осознал, что нужно идти в школу, а там все будет как обычно, ведь ничего не изменилось — для Кенни, ведь он ушел, не прощаясь, он даже не спросил, было ли Баттерсу больно, каково ему после и вообще…  
И вообще — что помешает Кенни по-прежнему смеяться вместе со всеми над таким придурком, как Баттерс? Сердце кольнуло, захотелось снова стать Марджорин и хорошенько порыдать.  
Но родители не дали бы пропустить занятия. И он пошел в школу, чувствуя себя ужасно, ужасно, ужасно.  
Кенни не пришел. Его не было на всех уроках. Баттерс уже начал беспокоиться за него, но беспокоиться стоило за себя — в школьном дворе поджидал Картман. И правда ничего не изменилось, все по-старому…  
В ворота зашел Кенни, увидел одноклассников и помахал рукой. Но Картман был слишком занят и не обратил на него внимания.   
— Отвянь от моей девочки, — бросил Кенни, подходя к ним и толкая Картмана плечом.  
— Чего? — вытаращился тот.  
— Кончай притворяться глухим, Кайл же тебя не в уши имеет. Хотя если у вас там жесткое садо-мазо…  
Картман взвизгнул, сжимая кулаки.  
— Кто кого еще поимеет, вот увидишь!.. — выпалил он с таким жаром, что Кенни успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.  
— Ну-ну, удачи, чувак.  
— Пошел ты!.. Как прикажешь понимать эту «твою девочку»?  
— Мы встречаемся. — Кенни по-хозяйски обнял Баттерса за талию и тут же скользнул рукой ниже.  
— С Ба… с Баттерсом? Перестань лечить меня, засранец, ты же тащишься от телочек!  
— Иногда он переодевается в девочку, — доверительно сообщил Кенни и взял Баттерса за руку. — Ну что, Марджи? К тебе или ко мне?


End file.
